The present invention relates to a load vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a multi-axle load vehicle having a tractor.
In a known load vehicle the driver always sees on the indicating device how high is the vehicle loaded and he can distribute the load so that the individual axles, particularly the steering axle, are loaded properly. Thereby an overloading of the vehicle can be avoided, and also an excessively low loading can be prevented from which the effectiveness can suffer. The known load vehicles have, however, the disadvantage that the distribution of the load during loading is very complicated, as disclosed, for example, in "Truck and Off-Highway Industries", July 1981.